The collaborative team aims to identify relevant biomarkers and previously unrecognized therapeutic strategies for HD by integrating diverse experimental and computational strategies. During this period, the collaborative team screened compounds for protective activity in cells harboring expanded polyglutamine Htt. A focus was placed on testing compounds with reported targets and mechanism(s) of action. Using a quantitative systems pharmacology approach, the collaborative team aims to uncover cellular pathways that are critical for cell survival in Huntingtons disease.